Pequenos Momentos
by Lany
Summary: Alguns momentos durante a formação da família Granger-Weasley.


**Pequenos Momentos**

**Notas da Autora: **Esse é um challenge que a **Nanda** fez para mim. Resumindo, eu teria que escrever três cenas focalizadas em R/H e que tivesse relação com a família Granger-Weasley. Eu só escrevi a primeira cena e como um presente de Natal meio atrasado estou a publicando!

Nandoca, não se preocupe que eu vou escrever as outras!XD

**Cena I: Padrinhos**

Hermione Granger nunca teve muitos contatos com crianças. Como filha única, não teve nenhuma experiência de cuidar de irmãos. O único treinamento que ela realmente teve foram às vezes que ela foi babá de Teddy Lupin. Porém, o menino era um amorzinho, quase nunca chorava e sempre ficava quietinho. Ela também aprendeu um pouco quando estava com as outras crianças Weasleys n´A Toca, porém é muito fácil quando a mãe está por perto, já que em uma ameaça de choro, ela te salva.

Mas agora _ele_? Ele era um caso mais do que especial.

Ela deveria ter escutado o Ron. Eles não deveriam ter deixado Harry dar o nome de James Sirius ao afilhado deles. Desde o momento do batizado, o garoto já estava destinado a ser uma pestezinha. E Hermione ficava realmente assustada só de imaginar em como ele iria ser como crescer. Provavelmente, Harry e Ginny iriam receber uma coruja por dia, ou até mesmo quem sabe, mais do que isso.

Hermione e Ron haviam se prontificado a serem babás de James por um dia inteiro já que Ginny estava se sentindo muito mal, Harry foi chamado às pressas ao Ministério e Molly estava em Shell Cottage ajudando Fleur (Dominique havia nascido há poucos dias). Apesar de toda a convivência com o menino, e de todas as histórias que Ginny contava, ela não imaginava o quanto cuidar de James era... Cansativo.

James não havia parado por um segundo. Andava pela casa toda sem cansar. Se o Ron tentasse o colocar sentado, ele chorava e gritava. Se não bastasse somente correr, ele queria subir em qualquer coisa que ele alcançasse: seja a mesinha de centro, uma cadeira, ou tentar escalar o sofá. E ai de você se o tentasse interromper. O outro passatempo preferido de James era correr atrás do Bichento e puxar o rabo do gato. Depois das primeiras dez vezes, o gatinho nunca mais foi visto.

Hermione não agüentava mais correr atrás do menino. Até Ron, mesmo com os seus treinamentos de Auror, já mostrava os primeiros sinais de cansaço.

A morena estava jogada no sofá, quando escuta passinhos se aproximando.

- Ni... Coto!

James havia acabado de almoçar, não tinha como ele estar com fome. Ainda mais que dar açúcar para esse menino deveria ser um perigo. Mais energia? Nem pensar!

- Agora não James. Mais tarde a Ni te dá biscoito, está bem?

James fez um biquinho e saiu correndo novamente pela casa. Ron, que estava parado na porta, apenas riu e disse:

- Hermione, não se nega um doce a uma criança.

- Ron, mas ele acabou de comer e...

- Ele está gastando calorias demais, precisa repor.

- Você só fala isso porque se fosse por você, a gente comeria doces todos os dias.

- Quando a gente tiver um filho Hermione, eu não irei negar doce a ele. Pode contar com isso. Doces fazem parte do cardápio normal de qualquer criança.

- Ron, doces estragam os dentes e, além disso, não são saudáveis para uma criança ficar comendo sempre.

- Ah, não venha com o discurso dos brócolis. Hermione, brócolis é horrível!

- Além do que no livro "Saiba tudo sobre o seu primeiro filho ou filha" tem um capítulo que fala sobre...

- Mas você já está lendo?!?

-... que os doces só devem ser complementares, e em pouca quantidade, porque se não...

Eles foram interrompidos por um "Thum" vindo da cozinha e os dois saíram correndo para o cômodo.

James estava sentado em cima da parte aberta do armário, com um pote de biscoitos nas mãozinhas e o rosto todo sujo de chocolate. O outro pote (que continha os biscoitos de sal) estava caído no chão, totalmente quebrado.

- Viu Hermione? Nunca negue doce a uma criança, principalmente se ele é filho de Harry Potter.

- Mas... Como ele subiu aí?

- O Harry me falou que o James vai ser um alpi... um alnipista quando crescer.

- Alpinista, Ron.

- Mas eu ainda sou mais a favor de que ele tenha feito um feitiço de levitação.

- Ron, a idéia do James já estar mostrando os primeiros sinais de magia dá medo. E eu não acredito que ele teve a coragem de escalar pela maçaneta da porta do armário! Ele poderia ter caído feio e...

- Tudo bem Hermione, acalme-se. Só quem sofreu aqui foi o seu pote de biscoitos ruins, né James?

O ruivo já estava perto do menino e fazia cócegas nele. Depois o pegou no colo.

- Bem, acho que não adianta dar banho nele agora.

- Daqui a cinco minutos ele vai estar sujo de novo, Ron.

Com isso, Ron pegou uma flanela, molhou e começou a limpar o rosto do menino. James ria, tentando pegar com as mãozinhas o cabelo do padrinho, e sujando ele todo de chocolate.

- Hugh, James, daqui a pouco quem vai precisar tomar um banho sou eu.

Ron sentou em uma das cadeiras e começou a atacar as mãos do menino. Hermione observou a cena toda, rindo. Era lindo o carinho que o ruivo tinha com os seus sobrinhos e sobrinhas.

Com certeza Ron iria ser um pai muito carinhoso. Toda essa situação a fazia pensar que talvez eles já estivessem prontos para terem os seus filhos. Ela estava com medo, é claro, cuidar de uma nova vida é uma responsabilidade muito grande. Mas ela tinha que pensar pelo lado positivo: provavelmente, o filho deles não seria mais arteiro que James (aliás, nem tinha como) e o menino até agora estava bem, não estava? Eles tinham passado no teste. Com dores no corpo de tanto correr, mas mesmo assim, estavam inteiros.

Hermione resolveu começar a catar os cacos de vidro do chão sem usar a varinha. Ela não sabia bem o motivo, já que com um feitiço seria bem mais fácil Talvez, porque fosse mais fácil ela ficar perdida em seus próprios pensamentos...

- Já pensou Hermione se a gente tivesse um filho assim? Não é à toa sempre o Harry está com a maior cara de cansado. Cuidar de James é quase mais difícil do que o treinamento de Aurores.

- Pois é, dependendo de qual lado da família ele puxasse, poderia ser melhor que o James, mas ainda assim daria trabalho.

- Se fosse parecido com você, ao invés de ter a imensa habilidade de escalar coisas, ele ou ela iria ser a criança que começou a ler mais cedo no mundo inteiro.

- Muito engraçado Ron. E se parecesse com você, seria a criança que teria comido mais doce no mundo inteiro.

- Ah, mas foi por isso que eu me casei com você. Para que evitasse que isso acontecesse! Brilhante, não?

- Então não foi por me amar loucamente?

- Claro que não!

Sentindo que os dois não estavam mais prestando atenção nele, James começou a chorar.

- James, não chore! Eu deixo você escalar o armário do quarto, está bem?

- RON!

- Brincadeirinha Hermione!

Por mais que os dois tivessem conversado na brincadeira sobre ter um filho, o fato com certeza ficou na cabeça deles. O ato de cuidar do afilhado mostrou o próximo passo na construção de uma família: o de ter filhos. E tanto psicologicamente quanto financeiramente os dois já estavam prontos.

Por isso, três meses depois, nenhum dos dois se surpreendeu quando descobriram que Hermione estava grávida.

_Continua..._


End file.
